There is a lighting device for vehicle which includes a socket, and a light emitting module which is provided on one end face of the socket, and includes a light emitting diode (LED).
Heat generated in the light emitting diode is mainly radiated to the outside through the socket.
For this reason, a plurality of thin plate-shaped heat radiating fins are provided in the socket.
In addition, the heat radiating fin is provided on a side of the socket opposite to a side on which the light emitting module is provided.
Here, when the lighting device for vehicle is mounted on a lighting tool for vehicle, an end portion of the socket on the side on which the light emitting module is provided is inserted into a hole provided in the lighting tool for vehicle, the lighting device for vehicle is rotated, and is held in the lighting tool for vehicle. Such a mounting method is referred to as twist-lock. When the lighting device for vehicle is mounted on the lighting tool for vehicle, a worker grips a side of the socket opposite to the side on which the light emitting module is provided. In this case, since the heat radiating fin is provided on the side of the socket opposite to the side on which the light emitting module is provided, the worker grips the heat radiating fin.
Here, in the lighting device for vehicle, the number of heat radiating fins provided in a predetermined region is increased, by making a thickness of the heat radiating fin small. However, since a worker grips the heat radiating fin when mounting the lighting device for vehicle, there is a concern that the thin plate-shaped heat radiating fin may be damaged. In recent years, a socket formed of a high heat conductive resin is proposed in order to make the lighting device for vehicle lightweight. However, there is a problem in that intensity of a high heat conductive resin into which filler is mixed decreases. For this reason, when adopting a socket formed of a high heat conductive resin, damage of the heat radiating fin more easily occurs when a worker grips the heat radiating fin.
Therefore, there is a desire for a development of a technology in which it is possible to suppress damage of a heat radiating member, and improve a heat radiating property.